Patch Notes 1.1.44
Patch Notes 1.1.44.128.2 New Hero: Kagura, the Onmyouji Master ! 30% OFF for the First Week! Price: 419 Diamond/32000BP (Original Price: 599 Diamond) Backstory Onmyouji Master is a strong yin and yang of the powerful driven by spirits, yin and yang. The Kagura family is the oldest and most powerful of the Onmyouji, the most powerful of which is the Ancestor Master. Kagura as the family of the most potential of Onmyouji, was given to the generation of artifacts from the yin and yang - Seimei umbrella. It is said that the umbrella had been Seimei with a hundred ghost of the power of refining, have their own wisdom and life, only by the owner's drive and control. That childhood play Falcon to the dawn of the mainland to perform the task of life after death, Kagura secretly took Seimei umbrella from the home to the dawn of the continent, hoping to help Falcons hand. Skills Yin Yang Gathering (Passive): When the Qing Ming Umbrella and hero is become couple, dealing true damage to surrounding enemies. Seimei Open Umbrella: Move to Seimei Umbrella to the designated area, dealing magic damage, and also slowing down them. Luo Sheng Running Umbrella: If you having umbrella when you using the skill, you would move to a specified direction and the umbrella would remain on the spot. One without Qing Ming umbrella would move to the place where the umbrella is, also equips self with a shield that can block up damage. Yin Yang Switch: Hero with the Qing Ming Umbrella dealing magical damage and attacked the enemy, also slowing them down. If you don't have the Umbrella, you would make a link with the umbrella in. Any enemy that touches the link taking damage and slow down, also the enemy touching the hero dealing magic damage. New Skins Kagura - Flower Season Price:299 Diamonds Miya - Christmas Cheer You can acquire it from the Christmas Event. Christmas Event: Lucky Box! Exclusive Skin for Miya! Deselect the 4 items you don’t want and you can start looting treasures! You will get all treasures after looting 10 times! Besides emblem fragments, skin fragments and skins, there’s an exclusive Christmas Skin for Miya! Hero Balance Changes General Increases the basic HP of Balmond, Tigreal, Akai, Franco, Bane, Minotaur and Lolita by 50. Lolita Reduces the basic damage of Energy Rocket from 200/240/280/320/360/400 to 190/220/250/280/310/340. Eudora Increases the basic movement speed from 245 to 250. Reduces the cooldown of Forked Lightning from 7.5/7/6.5/6/5.5/5 secs to 6.5/6.2/5.9/5.6/5.3/5 secs Franco Increases the HP growth of each level from 259 to 266. Fanny The energy cost of Steel Cable rises from 16/14/12/10/8/6 to 14/13/12/11/10/9. Reduces the natural recovery speed of energy from 6 to 5. Gord Raises the bullet speed of Mystic Projectile from 8 to 8.5. Akai The damage of Meat Tank no longer decreases even Akai hits the same target. Hayabusa Ninjutsu: Shadow Heal : Hayabusa now only needs to hit the same hero 4 times to recover HP. Quad Shadow: Raises the speed of phantom from 9 to 10. Karina Increases the HP growth of each level from 173.5 to 187.8. Alice Blood Ancestry: When was killed nearby minions, will produce a blood orb.Absorbing blood will permanently increase HP. Battleground Changes Increased the attack speed of turrets by 5%. Emblem Changes : In order to make emblems more friendly to new players, we have changed the attributes of Physical Emblem Set, Magic Emblem Set and Tank Emblem Set. Reduced the bonus Physical Attack given by Physical Emblem Set from 29 to 19.87. Increased the bonus HP given by Physical Emblem Set from 132.06 to 249.63. Reduced the bonus Magic Power given by Magic Emblem Set from 29 to 19.87. Increased the bonus HP given by Magic Emblem Set from 75 to 234.34. Reduced the bonus HP Regen given by Tank Emblem Set from 11.26 to 5.63. Increased the bonus HP given by Magic Emblem Set from 75 to 301.33. Brawl Mode : Increased the HP of super cannons and melee minions by 20%. In-battle Chat : Abusive words are banned from the chat now. Raised the price of Blade Armor from 1470 to 1660. Category:Patch Notes